


Til the World Ends

by NicNack4U



Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Coda, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dancing, Episode: s15e17 Unity, Gen, Post-Episode: s15e17 Unity, Song: Til the World Ends (Britney Spears), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Chuck stands before the Winchesters, Jack and Castiel with a nasty grin. His smile grows when Jack doubles over from pain.Dean glowers harshly as Chuck laughs at the nephilim. "Yeah, so like I said: Screw you, Chuck!""Game over, boys," Chuck taunts them. "For you, for this world... Hell, for this entire universe!" His nasally voice is grating to the others as he rubs his "Saturday morning cartoon villain"-level of evil in all of their faces.
Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549549
Kudos: 3





	Til the World Ends

Chuck stands before the Winchesters, Jack and Castiel with a nasty grin. His smile grows when Jack doubles over from pain.

Dean glowers harshly as Chuck laughs at the nephilim. "Yeah, so like I said: Screw you, Chuck!" 

"Game over, boys," Chuck taunts them. "For you, for this world... Hell, for this entire universe!" His nasally voice is grating to the others as he rubs his "Saturday morning cartoon villain"-level of evil in all of their faces. 

He ignores their hateful stares in favor of snapping his fingers. Team Free Will two-point-oh's normal choice of clothing was replaced by black leather. The material was tight and uncomfortable. And, sort-of revealing, to their dismay. They were wearing crop tops and extremely short shorts. 

"What the _Hell_ , Chuck?!" Dean growled. His eyes darkening and flashing in pure rage and humiliation. "What the fuck is this and why are we wearing it?! Give us our clothes back, asshole!"

"Yeah, what he said," Sam agreed, nodding towards his older brother. Castiel glared fiercely, letting some of his Grace pool into his eyes.

"Let us go, Chuck!" 

But Chuck only laughed and snapped his fingers again. This time, Dean cringed when music began to play. Music that only Sam, Cas and Jack knew Dean secretly liked. 

It was a Britney Spears song. 

Team Free Will 2.0. tried to protest when they realized what was about to happen, but they couldn't stop it, no matter how hard they tried.

Chuck laughed at the predicament he caused the Winchesters and their pet angels to be in. He snapped his fingers and Dean, Sam, Castiel and even Jack, despite the pain he was currently in, danced to the Britney song "'Til the World Ends" and matched the choreography exactly as it happened in the music video, with Dean taking the lead. 

Team Free Will 2.0. were completely powerless to stop what was happening. They couldn't even tell him off, because Chuck then snapped his fingers yet again. They were forced to sing the song pitch perfectly while dancing. 

Chuck laughed maniacally and clapped his hands in time to the beats of the song while the others continued to dance. 


End file.
